<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nighttime Ponderings by ayeka3b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817922">Nighttime Ponderings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeka3b/pseuds/ayeka3b'>ayeka3b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeka3b/pseuds/ayeka3b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony takes some time to ponder the events leading up to this night laying next to his wife.<br/>This comes from several ideas of different stories for Kate and Anthony that I think would work well in a single, large story told from Anthony's reminiscing. This will go for a few chapters.<br/>Some sex scenes throughout, though included as part of the story flow.<br/>Just Anthony and Kate scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I think we need more Bridgerton fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked over at the sleeping form curled up next to him. He knew the ton would be horrified to find that Lord and Lady Bridgerton occupied a single bedroom, the viscountess’ quarters growing dusty from disuse. They had caused much chattering at a house party in which his bedroom was left unoccupied the entire time.<br/>
On top of which, for a man to share his bed with a wife in her condition? Unheard of indeed.</p><p>    But he had not wanted to sleep apart from her. Even when they were first wed and he was doing his best to not fall in love(a losing prospect from the start), he simply felt no need to repair elsewhere. Kate had initially thought there was not a separate bedroom for her, but in truth, he was so overcome with his physical need for her by that point that he simply did not point out the bedroom that was hers. Over time, it just seemed unnecessary.</p><p>    He was married to such a beautiful, intelligent, and downright frustrating woman who has vexed and teased him from the moment he met and it just made him wanting her desperately from the first night he dreamed of her. Setting up a separate space would come in time, he reasoned, no need for it when he wanted to enjoy the martial bed.<br/>
(How stupid he was to think it was based purely on physical pleasure on not on his emotional attachment that only grew day by day).</p><p>    He had dreamt of her that first time he kissed her, a heady, impossible dream it seemed at the time, more vivid than any he had had before.<br/>
A decidedly feminine body writhed beneath him in his bed, an odd thing as he had never taken a woman there. She mewled and whimpered as he ran his hands over body and she would involuntarily jerk, moving this way and that.<br/>
The dream woman said his name, “Anthony” his Christian name, a name no woman had ever called him in bed. Her hair was a gorgeous chestnut colored hair, mussed and moving about, but he couldn’t quite make out her face.<br/>
As he continued his ministrations, the woman beneath him become more and more aroused and desperate. She began to plead, “Anthony, please, I need, I need.”<br/>
He leaned down toward her, “what do you need,” it came out rough and ragged, “do you need me?”<br/>
“Yes,” she said almost breathless, and she turned her face toward him.<br/>
To find Kate Sheffield staring at him.<br/>
He had awoken with a sharp jerk, unsure what had just occurred.</p><p>    He was taken aback at the time but soon talked himself out of his misgivings. Miss Sheffield was pretty in an odd sort of way(and exasperating as well). Of course, her likeness would invade his nights, he reasoned, but she was an innocent, unskilled in the ways of men and would never respond the way she had in his dreams…<br/>
Not that he wanted her to, not at all. He was courting Edwina, her sister. Soon, he would dream of Edwina and all of this would be put from his mind.<br/>
But Edwina never came, and he continued to think about the dream Kate Sheffield, the way she had responded to his touch, so pleading. He kept pondering it, obsessing over it, all the while trying to convince himself that her sister was the one he wanted.</p><p>    The dreams continued, increasing in frequency and vividness.</p><p>    He had spent weeks dreaming of her, becoming more and more bothered until that fateful engagement. On the night before their rather hasty engagement, there was new dream, different from the others, though at the time he couldn’t not put his finger on why.<br/>
He was leading Kate (he had long since stopped thinking of her as Miss Sheffield) down a hallway as strains of music filtered through, and Kate was laughing, a wonderful, tinkling sound.<br/>
“Anthony, we have to get back.”<br/>
He had smirked at her and continued to pull her along, some part of him, even in this dreamlike state knowing that she didn’t really mean it.<br/>
“Anthony, we will be missed.”<br/>
“Let them miss us,” he had purred back, pulling her into an unoccupied room and pushing her up against the closed door.<br/>
Kate continued her protests.<br/>
He starred into her eyes, drinking her in before leaning in for what he had assumed with be a rough, rousing kiss. He was surprised when dream him placed a light, almost chaste peck upon her lips, but then he saw why.<br/>
Kate wanted him. Her stare was unambiguous. Anthony reveled in this idea.<br/>
“Well, of course, if you want to go back to the ball...” he let out.<br/>
She stared. He wanted her and she seemed to know it. She wanted him and he definitely knew it but it was a question of who would break first.<br/>
He leaned in and began trailing kisses from her earlobe to down around the dip in her gown.<br/>
“I,” she hesitated, “what if we’re missed?”<br/>
“I don’t care,” Anthony ran his tongue along the edge of her gown causing a delicious shiver to arise in her.<br/>
“What if we’re discovered?”<br/>
“I locked the door,” his hand began moving under her skirt, “any other concerns my dear?”<br/>
“What if,” she had a sharp intake of breath as he reached the apex of her thighs.”<br/>
“Yes,” dream him apparently liked to tease.<br/>
“What about my hair?” Kate half heartedly threw out as he twirled circles around her sex.<br/>
“Hmm,” he looked around, “that I can help with,” and he swept her up before sitting down on a chair and positioning her atop him.<br/>
“Any other issues my lady would like to bring to my attention,” as he nuzzled her neck.<br/>
She giggled and dream Anthony found it delightful, “I’m sure I’ll think of something,” as she began to move causing him to groan. She giggled again, “interesting.”<br/>
“Oh, I’ll show you interesting,” Anthony growled out as he began to release himself from his pants.<br/>
“Anthony, it’s our ball, surely we should-”as she grabbed his hand.<br/>
And then he saw it, right there on her finger, a ring, a Bridgerton betrothal ring, and a matching ring on his own.<br/>
Again, he awoke with a start. It wasn’t what he was supposed to want. Edwina was the diamond of the season, but he simply could not get Kate out of his mind.<br/>
Even if the dream did not end in more amorous adventures, he stewed over it. After meeting Kate in the library that night, he had felt the urge to protect her, to hold her, instinctually knowing that he could help her through the night.</p><p>    The next morning, when he set out to for the garden, he didn’t know that he would end up engaged to Kate, but, this night, years later, somehow he did. He could never marry Edwina, never marry anyone other than Kate. The fact that he was too cowardly to admit it haunted him to this day.<br/>
Kate deserved a truly romantic proposal, flowery language professing his love, and he had failed her on that, but still, he smiled, he had gotten the true prize, he realized as his hand came of rest on wife’s growing belly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony continues his nighttime reflections about the beginnings of his marriage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the engagement, the dreams increased to every night without fail, and seemed to become even more erotic, if possible, with vivid images of Kate in every position and place possible, on his desk, in the carriage, in the gazebo, they just multiplied along with the passion she displayed in them.<br/>One reason he stayed away during that time between their engagement and wedding was because he didn’t know if he could help himself from her. That day in her drawing room just shortly before the wedding had taken every ounce of control he had to stop when he did.<br/>It was easier then, though, even as the dreams became more graphic, because he knew he would have her and if real life was even half as good as the dreams, he knew it would be amazing.</p>
<p>But it was so much better. He had found someone who seemed to fit him perfectly, responding in ways beyond anything he thought was possible.<br/>Even that first night, which should have been difficult was better than anything he’d had with the women he’d been with.<br/>He knew from the talk of men about the wedding night gone awry, horror stories of tears and shrieks, women barricading themselves into rooms and men becoming more and more upset, storming out or breaking down doors. <br/>Could anyone blame the women, though, really? <br/>They had no concept of what was about to occur, and the flowery metaphors that their mothers gave them could not begin to prepare them for what was happening. Even Kate, who said Mary had told her everything, didn’t know what was going on, not really. Weeks later, she would tell him everything she had known going into that night through the use of some expertly placed (and removed) hands during a particularly nice evening session.<br/>But by the time Kate had entered his bed, he could not imagine doing anything but desperately trying to please her.</p>
<p>Even the tradition of going out before one’s wedding to drink and whore was not something that interested him. Colin and Benedict teased him mercilessly, but Hastings just smirked with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>And his wedding night did not disappoint.<br/>Nor the morning after. <br/>Or the night after that or the next day or the next and so on and so forth.</p>
<p>He had always prided himself on being a good Lord and master, ensuring those on his estate were well taken care of, his family provided for. He had strict working protocols that he adhered to, but Kate upended those. Their hours became erratic and his meetings would be rescheduled. He did not neglect his duties, but things bent a bit.<br/>His steward, married now 15 years, merely smiled.<br/>Kate’s ladies’ maid, a widow, discretely asked if perhaps his lordship would prefer to help the mistress of house into her nightdress so as not to disturb them.<br/>Servants that had previously lightly knocked and discretely entered rooms now quietly listened at doors and scurried away at interesting noises. <br/>After Kate wore a particularly becoming gown, footman were instructed to lay the table for meals and discretely disperse. They never questioned the state of the table on nights when it was out of order.</p>
<p>However, they did not have a honeymoon trip. He thought it would lead to too much familiarity and he was determined to not let love enter the picture.<br/>He set himself rules. He would leave every morning after breakfast and would not return until dinner, preferably later. Dinner no more than twice a week with his wife.<br/>He would escort her to one ball a week, and appear at two more.<br/>He would sleep in the same bed for the first week, or two weeks, three at most, or maybe a month.<br/>This, he told himself, was the way to do it. Keep their lives separate, keep everyone’s heart free, but enjoy each other as friends and lovers.</p>
<p>He was doomed from the start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony continues his ponderings about the early days of his marriage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had contrived ways to leave the house bright and early and return late at night combined with the endless parties and balls they were expected at. It confined their time together to a few precious hours in the evening, but he quickly learned that was not enough.<br/>
He would dream about her and wake fully aroused and (though he was loathe to admit it at the time) desperate for her. He quickly found that his wife was a light sleeper and would contrive ways to wake her. Dropping books or loudly closing doors, hoping she would stir and give him a chance to try to have his way with her.<br/>
He surprised even himself though, when sometimes she would merely fall right back asleep, much too tired to do anything and he did not push her, even with his own need sometimes growing painful.<br/>
But sometimes, she would wake up quite ready for him, one time so wet already that he could not rest until he knew why. She blushed, such a deep shade of crimson, saying she was dreaming of him doing naughty things to her (though, despite his best efforts, could not get her to articulate what those naughty things were, she begged off with extreme embarrassment).</p><p>Three weeks into his rules and he had already broken one after another.<br/>
He lingered after breakfast only to reappear in the afternoons.<br/>
He would tell himself to stay at his club until 10 or 11 at least, but would find himself heading for home at 9, then 8, then 7, before his wife had even left.<br/>
He attended dinner, came to teas, escorted his wife here and there.<br/>
If he arrived home to her gone, he paced up and down the hallways, before changing into evening dress and finding himself at her elbow, the time in between spent in impatient solitude.</p><p> </p><p>He had even showed up at the theater last week, appearing in the middle of the first act. He intended to catch Kate in the private salon the Birdgertons had behind their box.<br/>
In retrospect, it didn’t make sense. She wouldn’t have attended alone, but his need for her became too much and he simply had to be with her.<br/>
He found his mother, mother-in-law, and sister-in-law in attendance instead. He could hardly pursue what he was actually after, despite desperately thinking of ways to steal Kate away.<br/>
He had to settle for some brief (and what Kate called shocking) touching after catching her in a  hallway.<br/>
Of course, he had more than made up for it on the way home, insisting that he would take Kate home in his carriage and offering a rather paltry excuse as to why he could not drop his mother off as she wanted to send Mary and Edwina home in hers.<br/>
Kate proclaimed that he truly was a rake and laughed.<br/>
He reveled in that laugh, drunk it in until it washed through him so completely he wasn’t sure what was left. </p><p>Tonight would be different, he told himself. It was Wednesday and he had already escorted his wife on Sunday and appeared and Monday and Tuesday.<br/>
That hadn’t been the original plan of course, he has meant to space out his time with her, but it was…difficult. Anthony did not like the feelings that were forming within him and did his best to temper them.<br/>
He had to be careful, had to control himself. He was man, after all, so this should be easy.</p><p>However  his club was sadly empty at the point in the evening when entertainment around the city was set to start. Not that everyone would be going to that night’s balls and parties, some went to the theater or off to gambling hells and whatnot, but Anthony saw no need for that.<br/>
He was determined not to attend the Lansing’s ball.<br/>
It did not matter that he saw no one that he wanted to converse with, or that the calls for him to join others in trips to the opera, the brothels, or whatever other mischief could be concocted somehow held no appeal to him.<br/>
Funny how that happened, he thought. Even a few months ago, he would have followed them apace, but now he rather halfheartedly paged through a book while sipping his brandy and checking his watch, trying to determine when he could reasonably expect Kate home.<br/>
She didn’t stay out too late, taking pleasure in their nighttime activities as he did, but he also knew that Kate was chaperoning Edwina this evening and would want to ensure that she had a good time and not leave early, meaning Anthony could be awaiting her return a long time.</p><p>Another flash of displeasure shot through him as he realized that men who were not him would be dancing with his wife this evening. Since their marriage, her beauty seemed to become widely known with many commenting that they couldn’t believe it had been overlooked as Kate held a different, but still quite appealing beauty from her sister.<br/>
Anthony was forced to watch as his blood continued to rise as Kate was invited to dance by a string of men not fit to speak in her presence. Even when his brothers rook a turn, he watched murderously from the side.<br/>
(When questioned about this, Benedict and Colin feigned ignorance, stating that they couldn’t pass up the wonderful shield Kate provided against the eligible young women who were thrown in their paths).<br/>
It wasn’t fashionable for husbands to dance more than a few times with their wives, but Anthony always caused tittering as he refused to adhere not only to that custom, but also refused to leave Kate’s side throughout the evening.</p><p>“Bridgerton,”he heard a familiar voice, ”shouldn’t you be reveling in newly wedded bliss,” his good friend(and brother-in-law), the Duke appeared in front of him.<br/>
“I have business this evening,” Anthony hedged.<br/>
“Business?” the tone coming from anyone else would have implied that Anthony was pursuing a mistress, but he knew his best friend better and Simon was implying something else entirely.<br/>
“Shouldn’t you be out doing something with my sister,” Anthony tried to redirect.<br/>
“Alas, I have been banished. Your mother has come over to consult on some sort of nursery scheme for which I was deemed unnecessary for a few hours and told to leave,” Simon sat down, “Good thing to with Lord Remney heading to the Lansing ball.”<br/>
“Lord Remney?”Anthony asked.<br/>
“Yes,” Simon replied, “he is back in town after that rather unfortunate incident last year. I was happy to have been at Daphne’s side throughout the end of the season.”<br/>
Anthony could say nothing.<br/>
The rakes of London came in a large variety.<br/>
Most pursued mistresses, dance girls, and houses of ill repute to ensure there would be no possible way for the well bred ladies of the ton to discover (or least make them able to turn a blind eye).<br/>
Some went after women who had been married for at least half a decade and had produced the requisite heir and spare. This was slightly higher stakes in case attachments formed, but the women were usually lonely and neglected and welcomed the attention it brought.<br/>
Only a handful pursued maidens. It wasn’t considered very sporting (or beneficial) and carried the high danger of dueling so most who did so were after the large dowry that would come from forcing a marriage.<br/>
But Lord Remney…he was different.<br/>
He had a penchant for the almost innocent and pursued newly married wives. Specially newly married wives who were being neglected by their husbands.<br/>
“Do you remember what he did at Cambridge?” Simon broke through Anthony’s reverie, “the college leader’s daughter.”<br/>
“Lord Remney is going to the Lansing ball?” Anthony asked as if Simon hadn’t spoke.<br/>
“Yes, why is that a problem?” Simon asked with a decided smirk.<br/>
Kate had not been out in society and did not know Lord Remney’s reputation.<br/>
“My mother is at your house,” Anthony directed toward Simon.<br/>
Simon nodded.<br/>
“With Daphne?”<br/>
“You are a quick one,” Hastings jabbed.<br/>
His mother and Daphne would be the ones to apprise Kate of such things, but Eloise-<br/>
“Eloise has joined as well,” Simon stated as if he could read Anthony’s mind.<br/>
That still left-<br/>
“Hastings,” Anthony heard the familiar cry before he saw him, “I must congratulate on your upcoming child.”<br/>
“Whatever for?” Simon asked.<br/>
“Because it has allowed us a night off from our ambitious mama,” Anthony heard the other voice, “why have one wedding in a season when you could try for two?”<br/>
Simon looked up to see his two brothers standing over him.<br/>
Kate did not know about Lord Remney, who would see his lack of presence as an open invitation.<br/>
“I must leave,” Anthony stood quite abruptly.<br/>
“I thought you might,” Hastings said with a smirk that, even a few months ago, would have rated a punch, but now Anthony had more important matters to attend to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony had dressed in record time.<br/>He entered the ballroom like a man on a mission, which he supposed he was. He had to ensure his wife was warned about that rake Remney.<br/>He searched the crowd for his wife re being accosted by several men all at once, slapping him on the back and congratulating him on his new bride.<br/>He did not like it one bit.<br/>And then he saw her. <br/>As if on cue, she looked up and found him, smiling widely.<br/>Her smile was electric, drawing him in, moving him toward her. He reflexively smiled back until he saw a man standing next to her. Lord Remney.</p><p>He moved quickly as he saw Remney speak to his wife in quiet tones. He was happy to see that Kate seemed to ignore the man and kept her eyes on Anthony.<br/>He arrived at her side just as the man tried to take her to the dance floor.<br/>“Bridgerton,” Remney simpered, “I was just taking your wife for dance.”<br/>“No need,” Anthony grabbed her hand and practically dragged Kate to the dance floor, ignoring whatever nonsense the man was spouting.<br/>“Well good evening to you to,” Kate said as the music began, “that was quite rude.”<br/>Anthony glowered.<br/>“I thought you were otherwise engaged this evening?” Kate asked.<br/>“There was a cancellation,” Anthony said carefully, seeing Lord Remney continue to stare at her, he pulled Kate closer.<br/>“Anthony, is there something wrong?” Kate looked concerned.<br/>“No, I just-“ he just what? He couldn’t really think of what to say.<br/>Kate continued to stare.<br/>“I just don’t think you should be dancing with Lord Remney. He can be,” Anthony paused, “indelicate.”<br/>Kate chuckled, “What on earth does that mean…” she trailed off, looking at something.<br/>Anthony swore silently. Was Remney following them? But he turned and saw Edwina discretely motioning to Kate.<br/>“Anthony,” Kate began, but Anthony had already moved them in Edwina’s direction. Edwina was fine. Kate could talk to Edwina all day for all Anthony cared, and she had the added benefit of being in the opposite direction of Lord Remney.<br/>Edwina made a small curtsey to Anthony, “I’m sorry to take you away from dancing, but I was wondering if I could talk to my sister.”<br/>“Of course,” he said,” can I get you anything?”<br/>“No thank you,” she replied, looking at Kate with distressed eyes that clearly meant she wanted her sister’s council alone.<br/>Anthony knew that was his cue to leave so he moved toward the balcony area to better watch the goings on and keep an eye on Remney, who he had temporarily lost sight of.</p><p>He watched Kate walk about the room with Edwina, deep in conversation.<br/>He had been absent from several balls, but still, that shouldn’t give Remney time to cut in so fast. Kate was his wife, she had no reason to be consorting with such a low-life, galivanting, indelicate- <br/>“Bridgerton,” he felt a slap on his back.<br/>“Remney,” Anthony ground out. He found himself less and less enamored of these events, especially when he had neither his siblings nor Hastings to chat with. He found most members of the ton insipid and self-absorbed.<br/>Remney was even worse, and that was without trying to corner his wife.<br/>“Enjoying married life?,” he laughed as if it were a funny joke.<br/>“Quite,” Anthony replied.<br/>“I must give you credit Bridgerton, no one had looked twice at Kate with her sister next to her, but she has proven to be quite the handsome woman.”<br/>Anthony just stared.<br/>“Of course, she was rather willful, but you seemed to have tamed her.”<br/>“Tamed her?” Anthony began to see red.<br/>“Yes, you seem to have ridden the more difficult parts out of her,” the man smirked, “she’s rather pleasant at the moment.”<br/>Anthony grabbed onto Remney’s waist coat without another thought, “if you ever say anything like that again, or so much as look in my wife’s direction I will-“<br/>“Lord Bidigerton,” he heard a familiar voice coming up behind him, “so delightful to see you out with your beautiful wife this evening.”<br/>“Lady Danbury,” Anthony gave a bow, forcing him to release Remney, who looked a nit scared at the lady’s presence.<br/>“A wonderful party this evening, I think,” she pronounced surveying the room, “though so hard to find company worth speaking with,” she gave a pointed glance at Remney.<br/>He bowed and said, “I believe I should like some refreshment,” before skulking away.<br/>Anthony turned to excuse himself from Lady Danbury when she surprised him with her frankness, “Remney is the worst sort of rake, Lord Bridgerton, but do you know why women take a liking to him?”<br/>“I should challenge that man to a duel,” Anthony said, ignoring the question.<br/>“And leave your family, your wife,” she emphaisized the word, ”without you one way or another, when there is a rather easier way to rid you of such a pest?”<br/>Anthony stared at her. Lady Danbury seemed almost telepathic with her pronouncements at times. He shook his head.<br/>“Women like him because he pays attention to them, shows up, stays at their sides. That’s all it takes to combat him.”<br/>“Are you suggesting-“ he began, but Lady Danbury cut him off.<br/>“Lady Bridgerton,” she called out and Anthony turned to see his wife a few steps away.<br/>“Lady Danbury,” she curtseyed to the woman before turning to Anthony, “Edwina is not feeling well and I should take her home.”<br/>“I will take you both.”<br/>“No, Anthony, I don’t want to drag you away.”<br/>“I will take you,” he said, unable to keep the hard edge out of his voice.<br/>“Take your husband home, Lady Birdgerton,” Lady Danbury said decisively, “before something else happens.”<br/>Kate gave her a confused look, but Lady Danbury was already moving away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the length in between. Time is scarce and I keep adding ideas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony was silent in the carriage as Kate and Edwina chatted about nothing in particular. They were sitting across from and he kept his eyes almost uniformly on Kate.<br/>Edwina was safely deposited in her home, when Kate leaned back and said, “I think she’s in love.”<br/>Anthony continued to stew in silence, and Kate continued, “but she’s uncertain. Bagwell has no real name to him, but I want her to be happy.”</p><p> “What was Lord Remney talking to you about?” Anthony interjected.<br/>“Who?” Kate looked confused.<br/>“Lord Remney,” Anthony spit out.<br/>“Oh, something about running away with him or some such nonsense,” Kate grinned.<br/>“What?!”Anthony roared.<br/>“Really Anthony,” she said, rolling her eyes, “he made the same pleasantries that those in the ton make with no real wit or substance.”</p><p>“Do you welcome his attentions?” he demanded.<br/>“Anthony!” she looked horrified, “how could you ask such a thing?”<br/>“I was ready to demand satisfaction and meet him at dawn.”<br/>“And who, pray tell, would stand as your second in such a ridiculous quest?” Kate demanded, “a duel Anthony? I would have thought that after the incident with Hastings, you would have given that up.”<br/>“You know about that?” he demanded, “who told you?”<br/>“Who do you think?” she asked, arching her eyebrow and he realized that one of his siblings would have told her at the first opportunity available.</p><p>“Too many sibling,” Anthony grumbled under his breath, “but the point still stands, Kate,” he added louder, “Remney is the worst sort of man and I don’t want you having anything to do with him and that’s that!”<br/>“Why Anthony, I do believer you are jealous,” Kate was positively gleeful.<br/>Anthony glowered, “It’s not that, it’s just that Remney is…he is…”Anthony struggled for the words, “he will use you and spit you out,” the words came fast and if Anthony had been standing, he would have paced, “he uses women who are not,” he paused, “satisfied in their marriages and I…I forbid you to see him!”<br/>Why was he feeling like this, so worked up? Of course, he didn’t want his wife with another man, but there was something else at the time. </p><p>Kate regarded him silently across the carriage and he prepared himself for a fight. Instead, Kate(his Kate) was as surprising as ever and moved across the carriage to sit on his lap.<br/>She grabbed the lapels of his coat, “do you think me unsatisfied with our marriage, my lord,” she queried, looking down into his eyes.<br/>“I-“Anthony did not want to respond with what he was thinking, feeling, that he was worried she would become bored of him, that he would no longer satisfy her, and she would find pleasure in another man’s arms. He had always required his mistresses to be exclusive with him, but there was a tacit understanding that should they be discreet, he would not get angry, but with Kate, it was different.</p><p>Everything was different.</p><p>Kate continued without a response, “because when I was woken up in the night yesterday, I wasn’t unsatisfied,” she ran her finger along his chin, “nor the evening before, when you spirited me out of that dreadful ball, nor yesterday morning when you work me at dawn with, what was it that you said,” she pretended to ponder, “oh yes, desperation for me,” she smirked.</p><p>Anthony looked up at his gorgeous, wonderful, amazing wife. He could see how many men would easily fall in love with her. Lucky for him, he was strong enough to bear this proximity, this talk, without such things. <br/>Yes, his emotions were under his complete control.</p><p>“Kate,” he said,” you must promise to tell me if that ever changes. I know I can’t be around all the time, and I just don’t want,” he searched for the words,” I don’t want you to welcome another man’s attention.”</p><p>It looked as though she was set to respond with a joke, but something in his eyes must have given away the emotional turmoil he was facing and her eyes shifted as well.<br/>“I cannot imagine any scenario in which I would welcome anyone other than you for my attentions,” she began, her hand moving to his hair, running her fingers through them.<br/>“Promise me, that if you ever feel,” he searched for the word, “neglected, that you will tell me. That you will not run to another.” He grabbed her hand in earnest.<br/>Kate looked at him as if she understood the deepest parts of his soul. He was falling, but somewhere his brain wondered if it would really be all that bad.</p><p>Kate looked at him in all earnestness “I will promise you that I will not entertain any other man for my attentions, but you need not worry to hear me tell you if they tempt me because they simply don’t have a chance of that,” she leaned into his ear, trailing kisses as she went, “ for who else knows how to touch me, who else can make me yell so loud as to wake the servants,” Anthony smiled at that particular memory, “and who else can make me blush with a few whispered words in a crowded ballroom,” she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. Anthony was enjoying this side of Kate.</p><p>She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, “What I will promise, however, is to tell you if I am anything but as completely spent as you have made every day since our wedding.”<br/>Anthony stared at the amazing woman balanced above him. He was completely in her thrall. She could have asked anything of him, and he would have given it to her.</p><p>In that moment, he felt something change, something scary and overwhelming.</p><p>Emotion did not come easy to him, but something swelled inside him, something he had told himself was dangerous, but it didn’t feel dangerous, not when he was holding her close.</p><p>“Besides,” she continued, “did you truly think I was anything but annoyed with that man?”<br/>“Annoyed?”<br/>“Yes, he was very impertinent, and not at all clever with his wit or charm,” she smirked, “I seemed to have brought him up short several times.”</p><p>He grabbed her face toward his, kissing her passionately, before pulling away and opening the small window to call to the driver, “the extra long way round.”<br/>“Anthony,” she batted at him, “he will know,” she pointed in the direction of the driver.<br/>“And what do you think the servants think we are doing at night in our room,” he began unbuttoning Kate’s dress before smiling wolfishly, “or in the afternoon in the library, or in the morning in the conservatory, or-.”<br/>“Enough,” she laughed, making a halfhearted (very halfhearted) attempt to stop his unbuttoning.<br/>He began kissing her down her neck and pulled her dress and chemise down, freeing her breasts. He palmed them, causing her to groan, and he was grateful for the week before when Kate has first rode atop him as it would make it less difficult in the carriage. Yesterday he had merely pawed at her before rushing her inside, but he remembered well the event last week.</p><p>They were making love after he had whisked her home from yet another party just a few weeks after their wedding.<br/> He felt her push her hip up and press against him. He began to pull back, unsure of what she wanted, when she grabbed and pulled him closer but continued to press her hip up.<br/>He began to suspect what she was after and broke the kiss to look at her ask to ask, “what do you want?”<br/>“I,” She seemed a little confused, “I don’t know.”<br/>She had begun to do that more during their time in bed, her body reacting in ways she didn’t quite understand, requiring things from him that she hadn’t begun to dream about before their time together and it did nothing to cool his ardor for her.</p><p>He grabbed her by the waste and flipped her over in one smooth motion so she was laying atop him, eliciting a gasp.<br/>“Is this what you want,” he asked.<br/>She slowly said, “I don’t think I’m supposed to want this.” High born ladies did not participate in such activities, Anthony knew. Even those amongst his acquaintance who enjoyed their time in the bedroom with their wives seemed to keep the women held beneath them, but Anthony was enthralled by the idea of Kate in whatever position he could get her.<br/>He nuzzled her neck, “don’t think, just move.”<br/>“I don’t know how,” she said, sounding a little lost.<br/>“Yes, you do,” and he grabbed her backside and began to gently pull her forward, causing her to moan. <br/>Soon she did not need his hands to guide her and her pace quickened. She began to arc upwards, gaining a new angle, her breath increasing in need and force. <br/>He caught her breast in his mouth for a short while but Kate continued to arc upward more and more, until she sat upright atop him.<br/>He could have sat up with her but decided that could wait for another day.</p><p>He watched her, head thrown back, eyes closed, gaining speed and intensity searching for her own pleasure as opposed to merely receiving it.</p><p>She was magnificent, beautiful, fierce.</p><p>His. She was his.</p><p>A feeling was welling, something he had been fighting since before they got married. He fought desperately to tamp it down, but it sailed forth. He was in danger, such acute danger of loving this woman.</p><p>And he didn’t know how to stop it. He didn’t even know if he wanted to stop it.</p><p>He couldn’t be without her in his bed, in his home, in every part of his life.</p><p>His body involuntarily moved beneath her, and he pushed the thoughts aside. Surely, he could keep his feelings in check, that would be best for all.</p><p>Kates hair cascaded behind her as she continued her brisk pace, riding him with such force he simply did not know where it came from. He climbed higher with her, grabbing her hips, and urging her on.<br/>“Come on Kate,” he ground out, unsure how long he could hold his own need, but she did not seem to hear him, moving ever faster until she gave a cry and seemed to crumple atop him.<br/>He matched hers and spent himself.<br/>She lay atop him for several moments, and he held her close and kissed her hair.<br/>Anthony smirked, “I did say we should teach you to keep a better seat, but this is hardly what I had in mind.”<br/>She looked up at him, her daze fully gone and smacked him in the arm.</p><p>And in the carriage that night, he found that she reacted to every bump and grove that they ran into, crying out repeatedly, but also forcing Anthony to keep the pace to what she set. His position gave him little control, and, to his surprise, he enjoyed it.<br/>Minutes later, when Kate was curled up on his lap, nicely spent, Anthony asked “What are you doing to me?” earnestly, completely, not wanting to confront what was building inside him.<br/>Kate didn’t seem to understand where the question originated, “you did say I should learn to ride better.”<br/>He laughed in spite himself, but didn’t say anything else.</p><p>Months later, as Anthony watched his sleeping wife and reflected on that moment, he realized it was the moment he knew, truly knew that he loved her. <br/>He had felt it before that as it built into something solid, but there, in that carriage, was when he began to voice it with that simple question that Kate had misunderstood. He hadn’t meant it in any physical sense (though certainly enjoyed that part of thing), but it come from somewhere deep inside him.</p><p>When they arrived home, Kate had clutched her cape around her tightly and practically raced to their room, ignoring the servants and blushing furiously.<br/>Suddenly, a long trip did not seem as bad as prospect as he once may have felt it to be. Having a wife wasn’t all bad after all.</p><p>After fully divesting herself of clothing and changing into a sleep shift (quickly discarded), Kate and Anthony laid intertwined in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, late into the evening.<br/>“Anthony,” Kate said quietly, curled up next to him in bed.<br/>“Hmmm,” he was close to drifting off.<br/>“I must say, I rather enjoy making you jealous.”<br/>His eyes shot open, “jealous, is that what you think?!”<br/>Kate yawned theatrically, “I am very tired dear, I really have no energy to talk about your obvious infatuation with me.”<br/>And, despite the lateness of the hour, they began again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony smiled as he thought back to that time, when he was silly enough to try not to be in love with Kate. How ridiculous, he mused, looking at the amazing creature laid out next to him.</p><p>He knew at least half the men of his acquaintance kept mistresses, and a large portion of the other half regularly visited whore houses, but he was among a small group that could say they were completely infatuated with his wife.</p><p>The idea of taking a mistress now was not only painful, but laughable. Why would he share his bed with a woman he did not love so completely as he did with Kate? And why waste his desires with someone he knew would not make him feel half as good as his wife? </p><p>Of course, she still teased and prodded, even in the marriage bed itself, but rather than upset him as it would have in the past, it only spurned him on more, wanting to cause her senses to be overwhelmed in such a way that she could not speak, only feel, only want him.</p><p>And she had made it clear that she wanted him.</p><p>Tentatively and blushing at first, she couldn’t even say the words, and would grow quite red when he whispered about the things he would do to her when he had her alone, but she grew bolder over time, especially when they repaired to Aubrey hall for some privacy after her leg mended. She began to ask him, demand of him, even taking the lead, become bolder as time went on, even coming into his study when he was working late one night with nothing underneath her robe and simply walking in and letting it drop before him.<br/>When they had finished, spent and sweaty on the floor she looked at him as she retrieved her robe and said, “good to know it was that easy,” which merely caused Anthony to want to punish her for the comment in the most delicious ways possible.</p><p>And now, even when Kate was fatigued, what she had lost in stamina she more than made up for in other ways. Her desire and want grew with each passing day, and, while Anthony would never admit it, he was worried that he would be unable to keep up with her.</p><p>Kate made a small noise and shifted, allowing him a wonderful view of her ample bosom. It was spilling out of her clothes.</p><p>Looking back, that’s what he first recognized her condition, though he didn’t know it at the time. It was a particularly nice afternoon interlude with his wife when he was palming her chest and thought that her breasts seem to have grown. He had made quite the study of them, but he was…distracted by other things and the moment passed.</p><p>But it didn’t fully sink in until a few evenings later when Kate was atop him, sitting straight up(at his request) to better admire her. She was moving furiously and as he looked at her ample chest, bouncing atop him, he reflected on the fact that they had not missed at least one(if not many) daily trysts for the past two months and wasn’t that wonderful.</p><p>He paused, two months?</p><p>He tried to think, something that was anything but easy with this woman a top him.</p><p>They always had a (rather miserable) pause during her courses in their love making.</p><p>He began to put the pieces together, her breast had grown, she was eating more, tired more, mentioning that her dress had to be let out because of all the good food at Aubrey house.</p><p>And they had met each other in bed every day for two months.</p><p>“Kate,” he straggled out.<br/>“Anthony,” she screamed, probably thinking it was a part of their normal dance. His brain urged him to stop her, they weren’t supposed to be doing this in her state, but his body pushed him on.<br/>“Kate, wait,” he sat up.<br/>“No,” she had simply said, increasing speed and grabbing his shoulders(he couldn’t help but smile, thinking of it).</p><p>“Wait,” he lifted her off and placed her gently down hovering above her.<br/>“What?” she choked out, glassy eyed and<br/>“Kate,” he just stared at her.<br/>“Why did you stop,” she said, angry, regaining composure, and opened her mouth again(to continue to berate him, he was sure).</p><p>He caught her mouth in a kiss, which muddled his already incoherent thoughts.<br/>“Your breasts are bigger,” he choked out.<br/>“What?” Kate looked truly confused.<br/>“They are bigger,” Anthony said, pointing at them after pushing himself upward so he was sitting back on his heels. Kate’s face told him that this did nothing to clarify things.</p><p>She sat up while looked down and grabbed them, causing Anthony to intake a sharp breath. She had recently learned of the effect touching herself had on him during a particularly vigorous bought of love making that required him to use his hands so they both would not drown (he still maintained that she had lured him into that lake like a water nymph while she would continue to claim that he follower her to ogle her while she was swimming). In the midst of it, she had, quite without any prompting grabbed her breasts causing a rather monstruous orgasm from Anthony quite spontaneously. When later questioned she said that she felt that they needed to be touched and as his hands were otherwise engaged, she had no alternative.</p><p>This wasn’t working.</p><p>“You’re tried more often, and your dresses have gotten tighter.”</p><p>Kate harumphed.</p><p>He shook his head to clear his mind,” We have been intimate every day for the past two months…with no interruptions.”</p><p>He saw realization dawn on Kate as she slowly looked down at her stomach.</p><p>“Maybe I was just irregular?” she offered.</p><p>“For two months?”</p><p>She began to move her hand down toward her stomach and looked at him, “Anthony, does that mean…?”<br/>“I,” he didn’t know what to say. He knew children would come and that Kate would be a wonderful mother, but he had been thinking about it in the abstract. He assumed he would have some time to prepare, but now…</p><p>He stared at his wife’s stomach, tentatively reaching out a hand. A child? Their child? Was he ready? </p><p>What would they do? How would they act? What doctor should he consult? Who-? How?</p><p>The questions seemed to swirl faster than he could formulate them until his hand reached Kate’s stomach and she gave a slight shiver to his now-cold touch.</p><p>This snapped him out of whatever reverie he had.</p><p>“You need warmth, blankets,” he was frantic, “where’s your night dress.”</p><p>“In the sitting room,” she stood up, “where you deposited it.”</p><p>“No, you need to get into bed,” he grabbed her dressing robe wrapping it around her and forcing her to the bed while throwing blankets over, “you might catch a chill.”</p><p>“In May?” </p><p>“Right,” he re thought, “no blankets,” and began throwing them off, “should we open a window, all the windows?” he moved to the windows.</p><p>“Anthony,” Kate called.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he turned back, “are you hungry, thirsty, tea, I’ll ring for tea.”</p><p>“No tea,” Kate began to stand up and he rushed over to her to force back to bed.</p><p>“Right, it’s too hot, milk, then milk, children need milk” he said it in a way that was half confused as if trying to remember.</p><p>“I don’t need milk,” Kate grabbed at him and was chuckling,</p><p>“Oh my,” Anthony bolted upright, “you don’t want milk, all mothers must want milk. A doctor, you need a doctor” he said mostly to himself, “I need to go to London and get a doctor, no, two doctors, three to be sure,” he began rooting around the room, “where are my trousers?”</p><p>“In the sitting room as well,” Kate answered drolly, once again standing and walking over to him, “My <br/>lord, you are not going to London to drag back half the Royal College of Medicine.”</p><p>He starred at her, “right, right, my steward, I will rouse him at once.”</p><p>Kate grabbed him by the shoulders and practically yelled, “Anthony, will you calm down and take a breath.”</p><p>He breathed.</p><p>“I am going to have a baby, we are going to have a baby,” she grabbed his hand brought it to her stomach, “something people have been doing for thousands of years, a doctor can wait, I’m sure.”</p><p>“I,” Anthony was at a lose for words, “Can’t I do anything for you?” </p><p>“In this matter, I’m afraid only I can do anything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was getting a little long so I divided this chapter and the next to make things a little easier to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter was getting a bit long so I split it with this one.<br/>This one is the smutty chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He turned the words over in his head. He was used to being the head of the family and taking action when needed, used to ensuring everyone’s safety, health, and wellbeing, and he found himself in very odd position, simply having to wait and not do anything.</p><p>“However, when it comes to my comfort, there is one thing...”she trailed off.</p><p>“Name it.”</p><p>Kate smirked and grabbed his hand, “come back to bed.”</p><p>He grabbed his hand back, “Kate, you are with child.”</p><p>“As I was this morning, and yesterday, and the day before that and…” she trailed off, the implication that their activities were fine then made clear.</p><p>“But it’s different now.”</p><p>“Yes, I want you more often and this explains it,” she went and sat on the bed and began to play with the tie of her dressing gown.</p><p>“Kate,” he used a warning voice.</p><p>“I need you Anthony.”</p><p>That almost unmanned him, he truly could deny her nothing and when she asked for him in this manner, he was almost done in…almost.</p><p>“No,” he shook his head, “you are with child and I cannot do that.” He knew of such things, hearing men discuss these times as interludes with kept women and brothels (the thought caused repugnancy in his mind).</p><p>“But what am I to do,” she opened the gown full and slid it off her shoulders as she pressed back toward the headboard. </p><p>Anthony was entranced, but maintained his position, calling on his most aristocratic voice, “this is how things are done Kate.”</p><p>“But why?” she queried, slowly trailing fingers down her chest.</p><p>He gulped, he actually gulped, “for your safety and the child’s.”</p><p>“My understanding,” she drew the word out, “is that many couples enjoy marital relations throughout a pregnancy,” </p><p>“How do you know that?” Anthony demanded, feeling almost jealous.</p><p>“Women talk,” she said off handedly, but, before he could query further she slowly moved her fingers around her breasts, before grabbing them quite forcefully and saying, “they are quite large aren’t they?”</p><p>He moved toward her, he couldn’t help himself, he just had to, “Kate, I won’t do anything that could hurt you,” he straggled out.</p><p>She stopped and put her hand to his cheek, “I know, my dear,” seemingly touched by the sentiment, “but you won’t hurt me by doing your husbandly duties and attending to my needs.”</p><p>“I can’t,” his voice was ragged.</p><p>“I understand, “she said but while the words reassured him, her tone did not, “I will have to take care of things myself,” and she slowly, achingly slowly began to mover her hand down her body.</p><p>Kate had so far been too shy to do anything to herself beyond grabbing her breasts. Anthony assumed that she would come to explore more in time, and had no desire to push her given how nice things were going in the martial bed, but, he had imagined it, of course he had imagined it (he imagined Kate quite a bit, though so far his imaginings seemed to be realized quite regularly).</p><p>“Kate,” he growled. She was pushing him and she knew it.</p><p>“It’s quite all right,” she said, moving closer to the apex of her thighs, “but if you are not going to allow me release for these long months, I will simply have to learn to provide it without you, “she looked up, batting her lashes at him, “Your lordship.”</p><p>Oh, that was it. Kate used many terms for him during their love making, but your lordship was a definite taunt, an open act of insurrection and was said in such a tone that, had she been a man, he would met her at dawn.</p><p>As it was, she knew the price for such a term and tone. He became ferocious, almost animalistic, torturing her by bringing her body to heights over and over, allowing no quarter and ensuring she understood that he was head of the household. </p><p>(It would take many years for Anthony to realize that his wife did this on purpose for the result it produced and how it made her feel, but that time was a world away.)</p><p>He let out a cry of frustration and surged forward to her, grabbing her hand in his just as it was about to reach her sex.       </p><p>“You will inform me anytime you need release, “he growled out and began to pump his hand so he was controlling her fingers on her sex, “I don’t care if we are at dinner, in the garden, at a ball, or in the middle of audience with the bloody queen, you will tell me and I will take care of it.” </p><p>She whimpered, he knew he was keeping an aggressive, rough pace, but the truth was, that their wedding night long ago, when he thought that he had to make her not be able to live without him, he meant it, and part of it, tied so much to his ego, was the fact that he and he alone could give her pleasure. She had never felt another man, never been touched, but she was so responsive, so wonderful a bedroom companion, almost like she was made for him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to touch herself, it was that he simply did not want to give her the option to try to do anything without him there, lest she find she didn’t need him. </p><p>He removed her hand and began soft, slow ministrations on the area, “you will not touch yourself unless I am there, is that clear?” he knew it wasn’t fair, but she started this whole thing and he would not play fair with her.</p><p>She had troubled getting sound out, “Anthony please,”</p><p>He sharply thrust a finger in side her “Is…that.. clear?” he punctuated each word with a thrust.</p><p>“ I-“</p><p>“No, no, no, my dear,” he raised up to her face so his mouth was by her ear, pumping all the while, “that’s not an answer.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“I think I need something a little more concrete,” he removed his finger, causing Kate to cry out, but he swiftly replaced it with himself. All the while his hand and lips moved anywhere, everywhere, kissing, suckling, nipping, touching. She was a quaking mass beneath him and he would not let her tip over, bringing her close and then backing off, but his own need was growing.</p><p>He thrust once, quick and decisive, “I think you should say, yes, I understand my lord.” And he gave another hard thrust causing her to cry out.</p><p>“Nope,’ he said, “possessed of a single mindedness that only came from when Kate baited him, “that wasn’t it,” and he began to thrust at random, all the while continuing his explorations on her body.</p><p>“I agree,” Kate cried out, grinding her hips upward while Anthony held them firmly in place, not allowing her the friction she desired.</p><p>Anthony lowered himself, catching her arms in the process and pinning them down, while staring into her eyes, “No, no, no, you need to say ‘Yes..I..Understand..My..Lord,” again thrusting with every word.<br/>She whimpered(and looked mutinous), “come on Kate,” he was losing control but knew he had to hold on, “Yes..I..Understand..My..Lord,” thrusting more forcefully.</p><p>“Yyes, I understand,” she screamed.<br/>He brough his face to hover just above hers, looking into her eyes “well” and he thrusted as deep as he could manage.</p><p>“My Lord!”</p><p>He began a punishing pace, forgetting everything he said before about not doing this. He held Kate’s hand as they tried to find purpose and claw at something as he captured her mouth in his. He felt her pulse around and captured the scream on his lips and was only a moment behind before he collapsed atop her as she desperately tried to catch her breath.</p><p>He quickly rolled off as the gravity of what he had done hit him.<br/>“Oh, Kate, I am so sorry,” he grabbed at her and held her close.</p><p>“I’m not,” came her response.</p><p>“I should not have done that.”</p><p>“Well that’s a fine thing to say to your wife.”</p><p>The next morning he had decided to have a serious discussion with her in his study to better lay out the ground rules in a formal setting. It wasn’t until he was sat at his desk that he recalled the number of times Kate had been naked on this exact spot.<br/>He would not lay with her again, and she must not touch herself lest it hurt the child (that last one may have been petty).<br/>Kate stared at him for a long moment, then stood, dropped a curtesy and said, “of course my lord”<br/>He was stunned…and suspicious. <br/>Kate then began to seductively asking the things that he would not do to her (in pornographic detail) and querying if he really intended to follow that? After all, it was his husbandly duty to see to her needs, she said, as she had, quite brazenly moved his hand underneath her skirt to the apex of her thighs so that he might see what her needs were.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>